We want to experience life
by nergallordofwar
Summary: Two young brothers born of a sercret soceity and raised as warriors are sent to observe the real world first hand in jump city.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except the thoughts in my head

**Chapter one **

A pale young man about 5 foot tall and no more than 90 lbs. with short white hair and wearing nothing but black. Stood in a record store with head phones on sampling some music, when another larger young man who was about 6foot tall and 200lbs his black hair in a samurai top knot wearing all black taped him on the shoulder. The first boy took his headphones off turned and said

"Oh hey bro did you find the cd you were looking for?"

"Nah what about you David you found something you like?"

"Yep I did Luke its by a group called The Shins there pretty good " he said holding the cd up to show his twin.

"Hum, bro you might want to take a step back " Luke said, and no sooner than David had taken a step back machine gun bullets ripped through the store window through the cd in David's hands and riddled the headphone stand.

"I was gonna buy that cd ! Those bastards are gonna pay for this !" David shouted .

"Calm down bro remember were not supposed to interact just observe that's why I had you step back cause we both know your abilities would have let you survive that "

"Screw 'just observing' we got the power to do something about these kinds of things we should use it " and with that David closed his eyes and snapped his fingers calling his armor and weapons to him.

His outfit changed almost immediately he was now in a black leather jacket with bone white metal reinforced shoulders, elbows, and fore arms, a pair of black leather gloves with bone white metal knuckles seemed to coalesce from the shadow around him as did a pair black leather boots and a pair of fitted black leather pants with bone white reinforced knees and shins, and on his head a bone white metal skull shaped helm appeared .

" Well if there is no stopping you I guess ill change too " Luke said as he seemingly grabbed the fabric of reality and pulled it over him, he then replaced it now appearing in a very ornate mat grey suit of what looked like ancient Greek armor only the areas usually not covered with metal had black leather covering them and instead of a helm he wore a black and white fanged ninja mask with bone white fangs standing in stark contrast to the black metal they were on

David then started to walk toward the shattered window when Luke stopped him " he bro wait two things before we go ,"

"And what are they?" David replied.

"Well don't kill any one that will draw to much attention and we need aliases, I mean if we just use our own names people could find us and hurt people we care about."

"Fine I won't kill any one ill use non lethal attacks and spells and won't use my rapier, and what do you think we should call each other?"

"Well since I can see and manipulate the tapestry of the fates ill be called Tapestry… and science you specialize in necromancy and it feels like getting hit with a large rock when you punch you should be called tomb"

"Tomb I like that got a nice ring to it " David said , " ok Tapestry lets save the day ."

With that tomb hopped through the broken store front window ran across the street shouting were here to help as the cops aimed at him then tumbling through the front door of the bank that was being robbed .

A much slower Tapestry also ran across the street being slowed up by a cop asking "you with the titans?"

"who are they ?" Tapestry shouted back as he ran around the cop cars and into the bank.

The robbers were in street clothes but wearing aviator style glasses and bandannas around there faces, two had Uzi's , one had a shot gun , and the other three had pistols of various makes.

"Oh shit it's the titans " one of the Uzi men shouted as he opened fire on Tomb, the bullets ripped through his jacket and knocked him back a bit but his Styx treated skin wasn't even affected. Tomb lifted his head giving the Uzi man a glare much like the one the Undertaker uses. As energy of a color a lot like a black light's flowed over his hands .

"Who the hell are these titans everyone keeps talking about ?" Tapestry said, as the second Uzi man leveled his gun at Tapestry.

"Whoa watch were your pointing that thing ." Tapestry said as he quickly yanked on a fate string causing the Uzi to fire into the ceiling.

At the same time Tomb leapt in the air the purplish blackish energy solidifying over his hands he came down on the Uzi man with a square hit to the jaw the energy released upon impact sending the man flying back knocking over two guys with pistols . The two pistol men then got back up and rushed at Tomb firing at his head when they got into point blank range but to no avail his skull shaped helm deflected the bullets like pebbles thrown at pavement. The gun men realized there mistake to late and met the buessness end of Tomb's boot .

Tapestry saw the other pistol man and the guy with the shot gun come running at him so he yanked at the fate strings pulling there guns from them then tripping them the second Uzi man grabbed one of those brass poles that the rope lines are attached to and went to swing it at tapestry when a bolt of black energy came from across the room knocking it out of his hand he looked over to see Tomb standing on a pile of the Uzi man's comrades and waving at him. The Uzi man then surrendered, and Tomb and Tapestry then threw them out of the bank where the cops were waiting. And made there way out the back to avoid attention.


	2. Chapter 2 ahh memories

I own nothing but the thoughts in my head

Chapter 2 ahh memories.

After sneaking out the back of the bank Tomb and Tapestry made there way into the slummy part of town ,of course after a quick change, They then entered there small very Spartan flat.

"Man hector is so gonna kill us if he finds out what we did" Luke said as he crashed onto the futon that served as his bed.

"How's he gonna find out anything were here and he is all the way back home" David said as he grabbed a soda and turned on there small crummy TV to the only channel they got.

"He found out almost every other thing we did wrong back home something's I doubt I would have been able to find out" Luke said.

David walked over to his futon/bed opposite Luke's and sat down "Hey remember our first day at school they made us run a mile and you thought you would die and then they had us do 100 push ups and run the mile back with Hector yelling at us to pick up the pace or we'd only get half rations that night"

"Don't remind me. The best thing the Order of Fate has ever done for us other then giving us our powers ,prenatal I might add, is send us out into the real world even though were dirt poor and barely scraping by on the weekly stipend they send us. you would think an organization several millennia old with very few numbers would have enough cash to give us ,there ultimate creations, a decent amount of cash so we didn't have to dumpster dive behind the good will for clothes and kill pigeons for food"

"What you don't like my pigeon and rat surprise?" David said.

"yeah the surprise is rats. at least its better than hectors chilled blood clot stew" luke replied.

"i happened to like Hectors cooking and his grueling merciless hours of training " David responded.

"You would pfft at least you got the decent fighting powers skin like Achilles, dragon blood to fuel your magic, and let you talk to birds I might add oh and lets not forget the fact the dragon's blood in your veins makes you way stronger and faster than me."

"Aww cry me a river, its like your omnitipitence is such a terrible power, you know if you loosened up a bit we could use your power to get the winning lotto numbers and strike it rich and stuff."

"Hey we need to be 18 to play the lottery were only 14 till then well just have to tough it out like we always have." luke replied.

Just hen a news flash came on the TV the reporter on the screen jumping right into the story not even bothering to say this just in or anything like that.

"Apparently Jump city has two new masked teen heroes today as two unknown teens decked out in full costume thwarted a bank robbery we now go live to the scene with field reporter John Watshisnam, John".

The image changed to the bank the two brothers had just come from the reporter stood there a second then began talking in a very fake upper-class British accent

"yes apparently witnesses at the scene describe the two boys as being one much smaller than the other they wore mostly black leather and had no clue who the teen titans were when asked if they were members." and hand comes from off screen and hands John a paper "ah apparently the smaller one is called Tomb and the larger one is called Tapestry they may be call them selves T and T after today seeing the dynamite work they did today, back to you in the studio"

the camera cut back to the anchor shuffling there papers

"well that's it for now but well keep you up do date on the situation "

David clicked off the TV and stared at his brother looking like he was about to have a heart attack then he leapt up and shouted

"woo hoo were famous did you see that they mentioned us on the news this is so sweet yeah I'm gonna do a dance "he then tried and failed horribly to dance.

Then the guy down stairs started banging on his ceiling to get the point across to the brothers, to quiet down.

Once David had stopped dancing Luke turned to him and said

"we are so screwed i should have paid more attention to the tapestry for today i may have been able to avoid this whole thing." he let out a heavy sigh" why couldn't the Order of Fate have been founded by someone other then the Spartans, no it just had to be the Spartans that started this whole thing we are so screwed"

"Nah don't worry about it man that station is far from international news I doubt any one in the order would have it let alone come to the conclusion that it was us, plus wouldn't you already know if they would be able to find out ?" David replied.

"No I wouldn't my powers aren't selective, at least not yet, you know that"

"Refresh me on how your powers work again even though this is like the 15 millionth time you've had to do so"

"Ok but this is the last time. see the world has already been pre determined by the fates think of it like a giant tapestry because I have there blood in my veins I can see this tapestry and to some extent manipulate it now I can only see the tapestry in a certain range and I can't see anything pertaining to you or me cause we both have the blood of the fates among other things in us I just have way more than you for some unknown reason. now the thing about me seeing the tapestry is I can only see it in my normal sight range witch means just this room i can see millions upon millions of things happening in this room and if I tried hard enough i could see the millions upon millions of things that have already happened. Like for instance 3 hookers were strangled in this very room in 1910 there murders were unsolved but since the strangler was in this room I can tell you his grandmothers maiden name if I felt like it the strangler did meet justice however because he was shot by one of the hookers he tried to kill then stumbled out of the room and died in the street. A young couple will own this flat 20 years from now, have three kids, one boy and two girls, then win the lotto and move into a penthouse in the rich part of town. I could go on but some of the things in this room are too sordid and vulgar to mention." Luke explained

"Ok now I think I get it, hey lets go out and get some food I still have $20 left from this months stipend" David said as he walked toward the door.


	3. Chapter 3 oh those are the Titans

I own nothing but the thoughts in my head (also I'm keeping in line with a friend of mines time line and at a later time he'll be using my characters so yeah I'm gonna borrow Kaiser from my friend Remotely Mellow)

* * *

**Chapter 3,**oh those are the Titans

* * *

David had grabbed his tattered zip up black hooded sweater before walking out the door he was followed closely by his larger brother Luke who had managed his very well worn black denim duster. They walked in silence most of the time simply watching other people gazing at things they could probably never afford in store windows as they made there way toward the center of town to get some food.

"Hey bro lets get some pizza that stuff is pretty good" Luke said.

"Ok I think there is a pizza place near here that's open late hey what time is it?" David replied.

Luke asked someone near by that he knew had a watch having seen it in the fragmented bits of the tapestry that flew through his sight range the elderly gentleman he found. Told Luke it was 10:22, Luke thanked him told him to get his leg checked out , which left the man quite puzzled, then relayed the information to his brother.

"Ok the place I'm thinking of is open, so follow me I know a shortcut" David said, because he did indeed know a short cut for during the month the brothers had been in Jump City David had jogged the entire city at least 3 times over whale his brother had been securing the necessities like food housing and clothing other than there armor.

They got there and ordered two slices to go which cost them $5 they then sat on a near by bench eating there first bit of hot food in the last two days having to subsist on rat tartar ( like beef tartar which is uncooked ground beef mixed with lemon juice only with rat meat) which tomb liked but tapestry wasn't a fan of to say the least. Then with out warning a giant man-monster made of stone just up and smashed a bunch of cars in front of them. Tomb was just about to call his armor when he heard…

* * *

"Titans GO!"

So he sat down and watched the fight.

" Dinner and a show can this city get any better?" David said to his brother.

"Hum that's odd I can see the tapestries just fine for everyone but the two girls the red headed one her name is Koryand'r Her friends call her Starfire and her tapestry starts when she's 13 odd… the other one her name is Raven as far as I can tell but everything is all blurry, disjoined, and unreadable like she has daemon blood. Id tell you the others names but I don't want to bore you the one with the domino mask and red shirt is Robin the green one turning into animals is Beast Boy big dude that's half machine is Cyborg, and that last one, wow his past is almost as bad as ours the one over there with the black pants and green striped shirt he's Kaiser" Luke replied.

"I only asked you if you were enjoying the show not for the play by play geeze pay attention" David said to his brother.

Just then the stone man fell over and Kaiser punched the air and shouted something .

"Well I'm full", David said "You can have the rest of my piece bro lets head back now that we know who these titans are. David stood up and started to walk away when Luke said

"hey wait up for me bro" he ran up to his bro having put the remainder of the two pieces of pizza together to make a pizza sandwich, which he ate contentedly as they walked home but rather then walk home right away David showed Luke around the city a bit and it was well after dark when they got back to there dingy drafty flat. They both folded out there futons and prepared to crash when they heard the most horrible sound imaginable, really bad inddie EMO, being played from across the hall.

"gods damn it Luke just when I get comfortable the freken loser run away across the hall has to start blasting his crappy emo music cause his girlfriend broke up with him or he misses home and wearing normal pants I swear I'm going over there to straighten this out right now" David said snapping his fingers calling armor to him.

"Wait bro! don't do anything rash try to get him to turn it down don't kill him!" Luke shouted.

"Why do you think I'm always going to kill people ?" Tomb replied.

"Because I know how you think."

* * *

"Ok I won't kill him " Tomb said as he stormed out the door and across the hall banging loudly on the door being answered by a teary eyed 16 year old man who had just cut one of his wrists wide open.

"Look its down the road not across the street and if your gonna kill your damn self do it quietly I need to get my full two hours of deep sleep ok !" the 16 year old dropped the razor and stumbled back into his flat knocking over a stack of his vile inddie emo music CD's

"Don't kill me please don't kill me I don't want to die I just wanted someone to pay attention to me"

"Aww cry me a river if you just want attention just go back home and sort out whatever shit is going wrong with your life with your parents be a man about it instead of running away wearing too much pink and girls pants, and most importantly turn of that crappy music!"

Tomb shouted as emo kid ran out into the hall headed for home.

Tomb then went over and ejected the CD from the kids player tossing it in the air and blowing it to bits with a blast of magic then un hooking the CD player an taking that back over to his flat he set it in the door then proceeded to start ransacking the Emo kid's former apartment till Luke came in and said

"Bro what the hell are you doing?"

"Emo kid went home and left his stuff so rather than let it go to waist I decided to take the good stuff and leave the rest" Tomb responded

"Ok fine ill be asleep in our apartment across the hall"

"Ok ill be just a minute more " Tomb replied and after he had taken all the stuff he could find a use for namely food, the microwave the DVD player and heck a game station with a few games and after he had brought all that stuff back to his apartment he locked the door Snapped his fingers returning the armor back to its place of storage and then he went to bed.

* * *

please leave some feed backcause critiquing will only help me be a better writer.  



	4. Chapter 4: The Withering

(HA HA HA HA HA. I am actually Remotely Mellow, I have commandeered my friends computer in order to correct his HORRIBLE GRAMMER. But just for tonight. Seeing as he is tired and sick.) Anyways I do not own the Teen Titans. And nergallordofwar doesn't own anything either he's borrowing his cats thoughts at the moment. But if he did he would touch himself every night at the thought.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Withering**

Tomb awoke feeling refreshed at three in the morning after going to sleep at twelve. Getting his full three hours of sleep in. He woke up waking his brother up as well.

"Common bro lets go for a jog." Tomb said stretching. Tapestry awoke with a stretch.

"How long was I out." Tapestry said yawning.

"I'd say a good 4 hours." Tomb said, "Seeing as you went to sleep an hour before I did."

"Man I overslept again!" Tapestry said as he got up. Tomb making two bowls of ramen that he took from the emo kid last night.

"Man, it's good normal food for once." Tapestry said as he took a big bite of his ramen.

"What do you mean normal? This stuff is terrible." The meats stale and salty." he then heard a rat scurry across the room, but Tapestry stopped him.

"Eat the Ramen and not the rats. Were trying to be normal here." Tapestry said as Tomb put down his knife.

Finishing his ramen Tomb got up and said "Common bro time for a jog."

"Do we have to jog?" Tapestry whining.

"It's either jogging or sparring your choice." As soon as Tomb finished saying this, Tapestry was already at the door.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's go." Tapestry not really feeling like sparing.

"Oh you don't want to spar? I'm hurt." Tomb said sarcastically.

"You always win." Tapestry said in a firm tone.

"Just because your uncoordinated and have no balance, doesn't mean I can't turn you into a decent fighter with some sparing sessions." Tomb said.

* * *

They had been jogging in the grey light. Just then an opened-top mech came through the side of a building. Tomb quickly said. "Man this guys just straight up destroying stuff." Tomb then quickly snapped his fingers as his armor appeared. 

"Don't kill him." Tapestry shouted quickly dawning his own armor.

"I won't, but that looks like some pretty thick steel." He looked at his rapier putting it away. He then lowered his head mumbling something for a second or two, "Durandel too my hand!" just then a short sword something the kind a Roman legionnaire would wield appeared in his hand in a bright flash of white light. It was Durandel, the sword of Sir Roland, and before that Hector of Troy.

Johnny Rancid seeing the bright light turned his attention to the two brothers. "You must be the two losers I heard about on the news." Producing a rocket launcher out of one of the hands of the mech. "But it looks like you career's gonna be short lived." He then shot the rocket at the two. Tapestry quickly tugged a strand of the tapestry redirecting the rocket to the street harmlessly. Tomb then quickly moved in nearly taking the leg off of the mech in one swipe. Johnny quickly turned the mech around grabbing Tomb. He then threw Tomb, who weighed only about 90 pounds, a good quarter mile away.

And the only thing that crossed Tombs mind was "Oh shit, I am so boned, and so is Tapestry." He then proceeded to do the most astounding faceplant in human history. His helmet digging a hundred foot furrow into the ground slowing him to a stop. He felt most of his magic and strength leave his body immediately. As the only drawback to there powers was they couldn't really be that far away from each other in order to use there powers.

Johnny Rancid then turned to Tapestry as Tapestry could only think of 'Oh shit I am boned' losing all ability to see and manipulate the Tapestry. Just then he heard the two words that made his day.

"Titans Go!" As the Teen Titans arrived on the scene. And as soon as Robin said that Kaiser blasted the already damaged leg off of the mech with an energy ball blowing it apart. Tapestry then carefully walking away knowing he was completely vulnerable.

Mumbling to himself "The only thing I hate about my powers. The drawbacks, namely this damn withering we get every time were more than freaking 30 feet away from each other." He then started to walk towards where his brother had been thrown. Growing tired as he moved. They met about half way.

Tomb then said "I think that's enough exercise for the day. Let's go home."

* * *

Well If you have any time please review my friends fan-fic. He really needs some criticism. (Especially with his spelling and grammer.) 

Remotely Mellow: What did I say about capitilizing and punctuation. I fell like im talking to brick wall. But good story you doing better at slowing it down and your explaining more.

The Ubermann: your characters are unique and original the consept has promise and i am really enjoying the story

The Ubermann

The Ubermann: interesting story keep it up

The Ubermann


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

I own nothing but the thoughts in my head ( and props to my buddy remotely mellow for taking dictation from me when I was sick )

**Chapter 5, Shopping **

When Tomb and Tapestry had gotten back to there flat Tomb realized he had broken his collar bone and a few ribs when he landed though his skin was impenetrable his bones could still break and they had a higher chance of doing that when under the affect of the withering. So Tomb did what he always did when his bones were broken he didn't tell any one and took care of it himself.

He went into the bathroom and set his collar bone a very tricky maneuver that he was too used to but Spartan training had paid off, pain to Tomb was a minor inconvenience. After he set the collar bone he pulled out some ace bandages and duck tape then set to work wrapping his chest tight he'd use magic to heal it in the morning because right now he was flat out of magical energy.

"Hey bro our stipend just came in "Tapestry shouted to Tomb.

"Alright well get some groceries in a bit set some of it aside for rent." Tomb replied from the bathroom.

"Are you ok in there?" Tapestry said with some concern in his voice.

"I'm fine ill be out in a bit just let me change" Tomb said as he tore of the last strip of duck tape then snapped his fingers sending his armor away but opting to keep Durandal in the flat he immerged from the bathroom in his street clothes.

"You should change before we head out bro" David said as he headed to the door. Tapestry did his quick change and followed his brother.

As they walked down the street Luke turned to David and said

"Ok first well go to that bulk place to get the necessities"

"Hey after that lets head down to the market I wanna get some calamari for dinner to night as well as some good olive oil cause the crap we been using is terrible we may get a lot but its horrible I needs my extra virgin" David said to Luke

"Ok I think well have enough cash left over after rent and getting this stuff to make some good food for tonight oh we have to get some lamb whale we are here to I wanna make gyros some time this week" Luke replied

They had gone to the local bulk shopping center (think Sam's club/ Costco/Bj's) and gotten a large bag of rice a huge jar of olives, a brick of feta cheese, a case of pitas, a four pack of lamb legs,(side note: the order there from was started by Spartans so Greek/ Italian food is what there used to) and a 36 pack of toilet paper total it would cost them about $50.

Then as they went to check out about 20 guys in all red with a division symbol on there chest came in and started taking stuff and mugging people 5 started taking a big screen TV and 3 broke open the jewelry case whale 6 began striping down a display car.

"Oh no these assholes didn't just start robbing this place in front of us" David said to Luke,

"I think they just did "Luke replied.

"Well time to change we may be drained but 10 to 1 isn't bad odds for us tired, I mean our final was a 50 to 1 fight without armor or weapons for us, and they were in full tactical gear"

"Point taken all right what is the game plan, change then sneak around and subdue one at a time, or wolf pack a few of them via hearing them away from one another ?"Luke asked.

"No, well take all of them at once then change tactics as necessary this way we get the most information as quickly as possible." David said as he changed, after making sure no one was looking.

"Ok if you insist I still think we should wolf pack a few first but you're the better fighter" Luke said changing as well.

Tomb and Tapestry got up on a sample table and shouted to the group of looters,

"Hey stop now before we have to hurt you"

One of the criminals looked over and said "Well I think you two must be pretty dense if you think you can take on of us at once. An't that right Billy's"

"Of course that's right Billy these two must be plumb loco if they think they can take us on" after this other Billy said this he turned into 6 Billy's and rushed at Tomb and Tapestry, spear tackling Tomb and dog piling the much larger Tapestry.

"So you can make more of your self eh ?" Tomb said as he punched the Billy that speared him the head knocking him out, and he was just about to draw his rapier to finish that Billy off, when his brother threw off the 5 on him and shouted

"Don't kill them !"

"Ok fine I won't" Tomb replied putting his rapier away, and then punching a Billy that was trying to sneak up on him in the face.

Then about 3 Billy's divided into ten each and charged at the brothers, who promptly ran down an aisle then knocked over to give themselves room enough to re-plan there attack.

"Ok this guy can make a lot more of him self we need to some way reinforce our selves " Tapestry said thoughtfully.

"Ok you distract him ill take care of it, I just need to get some things to perform a short animation ritual."

"Wait why don't you just use your energy bolts to subdue a bunch of them? And what are you gonna animate?"

"I'm low on magical energy from the earlier fight and subsequent separation between us that occurred between us, I had to use most of my energy to keep my skull from caving in so I'm gonna use a ritual to magnify and better control what energy I have left. And I'm gonna animate the meat. so I'm gonna need you to run interference ok?" Tomb said as he ran off and left Tapestry to distract Billy Numerous.

Tomb ran over the ritual he had in mind in his head he needed animal blood, sea salt kosher if possible, and some raven feathers. As he ran down the spice aisle he grabbed a large box of kosher sea salt, then as he ran toward the butcher shop he snagged a universal remote cause he need one and felt since he was preventing a greater theft from happening he at least deserved a remote, he then dove over the counter of the meat section and found a large bucket full of animal blood sitting under a cutting table, grabbing that he quickly jumped back over the counter and then thought .

"Gods damn it where am I gonna get some raven feathers from?" then by some odd stroke of luck he saw where he'd get the feathers from. Directly across from Tomb was a collectible figurine display and in that display was a box that read authentic collectible replica Native American figurine :now with real raven feathers.

Meanwhile…

A very confused Tapestry was left to face about 20 Billy's at the same time five went for each of his arms and five went for each leg , now against Tomb Tapestry was a terrible fighter who failed to grasp the basics of grappling and often zagged when he should have zigged but against some one who's only fighting ability consisted of burying there opponent in a tide of bodies he was far out of there league. He started by yanking the Tapestry and knocking aside the ten that went for his arms then followed with a strong roundhouse to the first five that aimed at his legs then back kicked the other five. He then took a back stance and did a kung-fu wave on. As the Billy's regrouped them selves they picked up weapons then attempted to mob up and beat down Tapestry, who then pulled the tapestry and tripped most of them the four that were still standing Tapestry spear tackled into a wall. When he stood up one of the Billy's hit him in the back with a pipe, but Tapestry's armor was made from mythral and as such the blow only made him mad.

Tapestry turned around and grabbed this Billy by his arm lifting him effortlessly and tossing him into a group of incoming Billy's. Tapestry then cracked his neck took a back stance and did a Kung-fu wave on again.

Tomb on the other hand had finally assembled he ingredients mixing the salt with the blood and using a fist full of raven feathers as a crude brush slash censer with which he sprayed the entire meat cooler and meat section with blood, he then used the rest of the blood to draw a series of magical circles on the floor and numerous magic ruins and symbols in the spaces between the circles he then sat in the larges circle covering his face with some of the blood in the form of magical symbols and he drew a magic circle on each hand then began a low chant which seemed to rise in volume and vibrate through everything in the store although he never spoke above a whisper then when the chant reached its crescendo black energy flowed from Tomb into the magical symbols on the floor and carried into the meat which glowed with an eerie purple light for a few seconds before the chant ended. then when the chant ended Tomb opened his eyes and saw the symbols disappear after a few seconds he looked over a the meat which began to quiver and move with unholy power.

"Excellent come my animated meat we have much to do " Tomb said to the now very animate meat which began to follow him back toward Billy.

(sorry for not updating in a while I had a very busy week or so what with the interstate travel , me being sick, and loss of job, but I hope the extra long chapter made up for it J )


	6. Chapter 6:An Unlikley Army

I don't own the titans but if I did id be hella rich yo!

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Unlikely army **

Tapestry was quite winded, having to fight several hundred Billy Numerous copies over the past several minutes, but he had lured them down an aisle that was flush against a wall so he would only have to fight them one on one. This small strategically advantage allowed him to better conserve his energy and kept him from having to fend off attackers on all sides, but even then he was still growing weary he was loosing focus breathing heavy his blows came slower and slower but he kept it up knowing full well his brother was drawing closer for he could feel him doing so and somewhere in the back of his head he almost didn't want to see the reinforcements his brother had made.

Tomb on the other hand had used a little bit of his magical energy to give a T-bone steak qusi-sentince, this steak then somehow managed to tie a bandana around its "head " which was the top part of the T bone and the little bugger even managed to get his hands on a stick. The weirdest thing however was the Steak had leapt on to a crate and using it like a make shift stage rallied the other animate meat to it , they lined up in neat ranks while the T-bone proceeded to squeak and pace across the stage as if giving a speech and then by some sick show of divine humor the speech ended with the dropping of an American flag behind the T-bone general, this due to a couple of employees setting up a half off American flag display.

Tomb could only shake his head and chuckle after seeing this he then gave the order for the meat to move out in a full on flanking assault on Billy Numerous. The meat slithering and lurching forward with unholy vigor as the unlikely army neared Billy it picked up momentum till it finally leapt head long onto the Billie's being directed by the T-bone General. Tomb sprung on to the top of the aisle and dropped in behind a Billy executing a flawless round house kick then ran forward somersaulting over 3 Billie's and landing next to his brother.

"Ok bro lets show this guy how Spartans fight against overwhelming odds" Tomb said leaping forward in a flying side kick flattening several Billie's to the ground.

"You go ahead Bro ill catch up " replied a very winded Tapestry.

Billy Numerous was thrown into complete disarray with the arrival of the animate meat and could only make ever more of him self to counteract the tide of prime cut meat but he couldn't make enough of him self to keep up and soon over extended him self snapping back into one very tired and confused Billy Numerous.

The T-bone general ordered his troops to surround Billy and hold him down till further orders from Tomb.

A very confused Tomb and Tapestry had to stop them selves in mid attack realizing that that there was no one left to fight.

"I guess he could only make so many of him self before he snapped back like a rubber band " Tapestry said.

"How come you didn't tell me this earlier Bro shouldn't you have foreseen this some how I mean if you can predict the future and see the past this would have been one of those situations where it would have come in handy" Tomb said.

"Sorry bro I guess I wasn't paying attention seeing as I had to fend off like 100 attackers at one time !" Tapestry retorted.

"Ok fine ill let it slide this time but just this time "Tomb said.

"You're an ass Bro a straight up ass "

"Look quit you're bitching and lets tie this guy up before he causes more damage I mean we still gotta check out" Tomb said.

The brothers made there way over to the leering pile animate meat to find a very unconscious Billy Numerous at its center Tapestry grabbed a chain of sausage and tied up Billy, while Tomb began a counter ritual that would un animate the meat. and just as the counter ritual was completed the T-bone general gave Tomb one last salute before falling life less on the cold linoleum floor. Then as the boys were getting ready to leave a very grateful store manager came out from the back.

"Hey you boys did a spectacular job today saved me a bundle in electronics and kept that hoodlum from taking any of the cash and jewelry so to repay you can get any food items you want on the house." the Manager said.

"Sweet!" Tomb exclaimed jumping and punching the air.

"What my brother means to say is thank you very much sir were in a bit of a financial bind and this helps us out more than you know" Tapestry said.

""Why no problem at all Lads just take what you can fit in a cart and its yours"

And so the boys stocked up on every kind of food they could fit in a cart and left for home getting out just before the cops and media arrived. Completely un aware of what was about to happen in the next few days …


	7. Chapter 7:its the end of the world

I don't own the Teen Titans but if I did just think of what I could do

(authors note: this book happens just before Trigon comes to earth so yeah I wanted to clear that up Also it's keeping in the timeline and stuff of my friend Remotely Mellow.)

**Chapter 7: It's the end of the world as we know it and we feel fine**

Luke and David had pretty much spent the past few days training. They had felt an un easy calm in the air for the last few days and Luke was having terrible head aches unlike any he had before. They had gotten so bad that during a sparing match between the brothers Luke had to stop which got David worried .

"What's wrong bro?" David said, as Luke fell to his knees grabbing his head.

"Err! My head…feels like its on fire, there is something seriously bad about to happen I just can't see it what ever is going to happen must be either demonically or divinely related and its going to be big." Luke replied

"Well we were bred and trained to fight big demonically and divinely related things so what ever is coming well be ready for it" David said helping his brother up," So how much time do we have before this event will happen? "David Inquired.

"I'm not sure exactly when but some time to day ...oh crap I can't see the tapestry any more that's not good not good at all we best get ready now call in our big guns in case we don't get the chance later." Luke said in a worried tone.

"Ok Durandal is in the apartment so ill call my armor you should get out your Yari"(a Yari is a Japanese spear that has a straight edge up until recent times it was considered the symbol of the samurai rather than the katana )David said as he changed into his armor.

"Alright ill call the Oochri tail ill probably need it ...man it feels weird not being able to see the tapestry" Luke said changing into his armor and calling his spear.

Tomb had gone and grabbed Durandal from under his bead and sheathed it next to his seldom used rapier his brother tried to reach threw the tapestry to grab his spear but couldn't.

"Um bro I can't get my spear can you call it for me with your magic?" Tapestry said,

"Ok ill get it." Tomb said he than began a low chant visualizing his brothers spear a green light flowed around Tombs hand flowing out into the shape of a spear then Tomb opened his eyes and the Oochri Tail was in his hands. It was 7 feet long the haft made of solid jade and the head was made of blessed silvered steel only eight of its original nine rings hung from the top but each was dragon forged and Buddha blessed and to top it off the haft was carved with sutras from top to bottom this thing was build to kill deamons and seriously harm anything evil from the ground up

"Heads up" Tomb said tossing the spear to his brother.

"Thanks bro… its just so weird its almost like the tapestry is gone almost like the world is about to end." and no sooner than Tapestry had said that that the sky was set fire and a wave of energy washed over the whole world turning everything and almost everyone to stone. The two brothers had seen the wave head toward them through there window and braced them selves only to have it wash over them with out affecting them at all, Tomb was the first to speak.

"Why aren't we dead bro?"

"I don't know…Magic?" Was Tapestry's response.

The two brothers left their building to find the world quite a different place the sky was burning all the water had turned to magma and from there vantage point a giant red guy with four eyes and antlers was standing out in the middle of the bay.

"Humm why didn't anyone tell us the apocalypse was today?" Tomb said

"Like I said before some really big demonic event was gonna happen today. And we might want to do something about those giant fire bird like things coming at us." Tapestry responded.

"Ok you take the 300 on the left I got the rest" Tomb said

"Ok that means our odds of survival are only the same as the odds of oxygen turning to gold which are the same odds of a person being born in this vast universe I either really like those odds or were boned" Tapestry replied.

"I never was much for numbers Bro so lets do this "Tomb said twirling Durandal and leaping onto the first flaming bird like thingy plunging his sword deep into its head and sending a burst of holy energy from his blade into it blowing it up, he then repeated this processes somersaulting to the next cutting it in half then landing on another one slashing it and leaping straight up plunging his blade deep into the gut of another one.

Tapestry twirled his spear then ran and pole vaulted himself into the air kicking off a building then stabbing into one of the fire bird thing, which caused it to explode. He then landed on a lamp post and as soon as he caught his footing he sprung off and slashed the wing off of another fire bird thing and stabbed the head of another vaulting him self to ward his brother and stabbing another fire bird thingy in the processes . When he had caught up to his brother he shouted

"Hey bro what's the plan?"

"to survive this for as long as possible and then attempt to take care of the big red guy…oh wait look at that" Tomb said as he landed on a roof top followed by his brother who fended off and then killed another fire bird thingy.

"Holy shit, its those Titans and there fighting…themselves?" Tapestry said quizzically and no sooner had he cocked his head his brother shot a black energy bolt into the face of an incoming fire bird thingy.

Tomb then turned around and saw about 400 more of the fire bird thingies coming at them he than casually took a fighting stance as his brother turned and did the same.

"Well bro I guess this is it the fight to end all fights cause as long as were tied up here using our deamon bane weapons on these things there is no way we can help those guys and we might die too , but ill be damned to Tartarus if I don't go down with out a fight" Tomb said

"Yeah we have one hell of a fight ahead of us so lets give these guys hell" Tapestry calmly responded

The two boys then sunk into there fighting stances and prepared for the fight of there life.

(ok that be the last chapter of book one thanks for reading and I guess you'll have to wait for book two which will definitely be longer also please leave reviews and again thanks for reading EDIT: book 2 is a story called So we finally meet, by me of course)


End file.
